Highway Raptor
by The Smiling Shadow
Summary: Raptors are off the island. They find a migrating route, a freeway. Full of large creature they've never seen before, cars. They run onto the freeway, and hunt thy're prey. this must be in JP4


Highway Raptor  
  
It's just some normal day. People were on the freeway, green hills around them as they left the San Fernando Valley. Cars went by around sixty miles an hour. The sun shined high. It seemed just like a normal day.  
  
The people's eyes on the road, they have no time to notice the figures running down the hills.  
  
A teenaged boy sits in the back of the family's SUV. He has his headphones on, listening to some Punk band. He bobs his head as he reads a magazine. A blonde woman in a red car listens to her radio. And a businessman in a black Lexus talks on his cell phone. All is normal, just as it should be.  
  
No one notices as these figures jump over the small fence around the freeway. No one notices until it's really too late.  
  
Raptors jump onto the freeway. They stop for a moment, back their heads and turn them. They're wondering what the cars are. One looks at the Alpha male, he nods. The raptors scream, and start running. The raptors easily catch up to the cars. They look almost calm as they run at cheetah speed, like they're not even tired.  
  
One raptor goes to the SUV with the boy. It peers into the window staring at the child, only a window separates them. The boy continues to bob his head to his music. He slightly turns his head towards the window, then back at his magazine. His eyes widen. The raptor quietly screams, banging its head against the window. The boy backs away, too terrified to scream. He pants, and stares at the creature.  
  
"Dad. . . Go faster." He says quietly.  
  
"I can't, this guy in front of us is going only 40!"  
  
"Dad, GO FASTER!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
The dad turns to the back, and screams at the raptor. The mother now turns to start screaming, and soon the boy as well. The raptor stares at them, opens his mouth exposing his teeth. It shrieks.  
  
The businessman is still on his phone, yelling about stocks. A raptor comes to his window. He drops his cell phone, and doesn't even scream. He stares at the raptor with orange eyes. He presses on his gas, leaving the raptor. The raptor returns to his window, going the same speed. He presses it again. The raptor keeps up with him. It stares at him, and cocks it head, as if it were confused. It screams, and backs away. The man sighs, the raptor slowing down, he can see it in his rear- view window. He pants, horrified at the sight. Suddenly, his car thumps, and a large claw comes through the roof of his car, missing his head by an inch. He screams and starts swerving. He looks to his window, and sees the orange eye staring at him once again.  
  
The raptor now has his head through the window of SUV. The boy is screaming. The raptor has its toe claw in the door, and its hands on the window. It roars at the family, as the dad drives madly. The raptor stops for a moment, and sticks its head out the window. It pauses and jumps off the SUV, and starts running ahead of it. The boy sticks his head through the front seats. He and his parents watch as the raptor jumps onto the roof of a black Lexus. Two more raptors came from nowhere, and jumped onto the car as well.  
  
The woman in the red car watches in horror, as these things attack the black car in front of her. She screams at the sight. And a raptor jumps onto her car hood.  
  
The black car starts to swerve, and soon it's flipping over. The raptors jump off. The black car rams into the red car just behind it. A raptor jumps out of the way just in time.  
  
Five raptors came from nowhere, and joined the other ones, on the side of the road. They all stare as the cars crash into each other, stacking upon another. Almost the entire freeway is piled with cars in only seconds.  
  
People start getting out of they're cars and running. The raptors jump on top of the wreckage. They stare as the meat runs from them. They start running after their food. 


End file.
